1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to medical catheters, and more particularly to a catheter including an advantageous tip configuration and related method of manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, urinary catheters may be employed to transport urine collected in the bladder out of a patient via the urinary tract. For example, urinary catheters such as Foley catheters have a shaft including a drainage lumen that communicates with drainage eyes disposed adjacent a distal end thereof. An inflatable balloon is disposed adjacent the distal end of the shaft. During placement, the distal end of the shaft is passed through the patient's urethra until the balloon and drainage eyes are located in the patient's bladder. The balloon is inflated through an inflation lumen to retain the catheter in the bladder. Urine may drain through the drainage eyes and drainage lumen, which is in communication with a proximal end of the catheter. The proximal end of the catheter is connected to a receptacle for collection of urine.
Various known urology catheters may be produced with a liquid injection molded tip that is attached to the catheter shaft. Typically, the drain eyes of the urinary catheter are formed via a punching operation. This punching operation, however, can disadvantageously result in jagged edges around the eyes and an inconsistent eye size. Other known urinary catheters may include molded drain eyes.
These known manufacturing apparatus and techniques suffer from various drawbacks. For example, the size of the drain eye may be limited disadvantageously resulting in inferior drainage or rapid blockage due to encrustation. Alternatively, due to manufacturing constraints, the size of the drain eye may have to be increased to accommodate the manufacturing apparatus. An increase in size of the drain eye may cause the tip to become undesirably flexible, disadvantageously resulting in difficult insertion with the body due to tip deflection.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a urology catheter including an advantageous tip configuration and related method of manufacture that improves drainage characteristics, avoids encrustation and enhances stiffness to facilitate tip insertion with a patient. Desirably, a drain eye of the urology catheter is defined by an external radius and an internal radius of the tip. It would be highly desirable if the urology catheter and its constituent parts are easily and efficiently manufactured and assembled.